It is well-known in the medical arts that constant pressure on a bone fracture speeds healing. As such, orthopedic physicians may use a lagwire device to connect the bone portions and exert constant pressure on the bone fracture.
Once the lagwire is inserted into the bone fragments, it is frequently desirable to provide additional support to the wire to promote healing. Moreover, in some situations, it may be desirable for the lagwire system to allow at least some movement of the bone fragments relative to each other to promote healing, as well as be able to deliver treatments or to serve as treatment to the damaged area.
As such, a need exists for a lagwire system that: (1) provides the lagwire with additional strengthening support; (2) permits some movement of the first bone portion relative to the second bone portion; and/or (3) provides treatment to the bone portions to improve healing.